


Long nights

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Confused Chicken and Ashen Feathers [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 'cause I've been writing angst lately, Chicken Boyo, Cuddles, Darkbird, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I know nothing about the weather Far East lmbo, PURELY PLATONIC, after rain, long autumn nights, my kiddos, soft piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: It's not uncommon for them to curl up together during the cold - they've known one another for nine  months, after all. But Jake is usually some sort of bird, not human.But neither of them are complaining.





	Long nights

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fluff I guess. I hurt y'all with that last one, and with my recent angst pieces I thought, "eh, let's have some fluff."

      The rain has finally stopped outside, around the time sunset comes. The sky stays brightly muted with the cloud cover, the air smelling cold and clear.

     Neither of them had really expected it to be this cold; Jake finds he can handle it (possibly because his home country had been fairly chilly. He thinks.) but Zero's fire just makes it that much more stark, and her skin is turning red with irritation from where she rubbed it to keep warm.

    They really needed winter clothing. Even if it was only autumn.

     There's a barn, empty, up the road. An old fashioned thing with old hay and no animals. The farm lot nearby is growing wild, and a 'for sale' sign sits before the gate on the road.

     They make sure to close the doors behind them, icy breath sharp against their throats each time they breathe. They manage to dig through and find some hay that isn't too moldy or damp, even though they can't do much about the few bugs crawling through it.

    (Luckily they're harmless, Jake says. When asked how he knows, he mentions that he has been stuck in bird forms before, having to live off of eating bugs, and his instincts became honed as to what was and what was not dangerous.

    He then makes a joke that they don't need to hunt dinner now. Zero smacks his shoulder.)

     By time twilight has settled, they're curled up on the straw, Jake settled out and Zero curled against his chest, one wing folded behind her and the other stretched out over them like a blanket. Jake curls in enough to rest his chin on her head, and they're both much warmer than before.

    Even though they're sure to wake up stuff in the morning, for now they're content.

     By time night is there, they've fallen asleep.

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> QOTP: Favourite comic?
> 
> My A: It depends if we're talking Sunday comic (like _Garfield_ ) or Storyline comic (a coherent continuous plot). Sunday comic would be _Calvin & Hobbes_ by Bill Waterson, and Storyline would be _Lackadaisy_ by Tracy Butler (if I'm remembering her name correctly.)


End file.
